The Climb
by nesma-the-ninja
Summary: Jamie is married to the only man she loves, lander. They are taking life's climb together, but what happens when one of them falls down?


I was sitting with my husband lander, it was our anniversary, we have been married for 3 years after being in love for 2 more years. Lander and I are so different, in almost every way, but as they say, opposites attract, and we did. I was sitting on lander's lap, his arms wrapped around my waist as we watched the waves crashing on the sand, making a normally scary sound, yet that night, the sound seemed beautiful. I was wearing a long red dress, with black heels, my brown hair was curly, but I pulled it backwards with a white clip. (./imgres?q=red+dresses&hl=ar&biw=1366&bih=561&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=xbvGOCyaCx8lBM:&imgrefurl=.%253Ft%253D409113&docid=F_0YVGxUEmpwlM&w=320&h=533&ei=7NNHTpi3IIir-QaMh83xBg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=246&page=3&tbnh=128&tbnw=77&start=53&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:53&tx=73&ty=45)

' you look beautiful.' Lander whispered into my ears, his voice always seemed seducing to me.

' thank you.' I whispered as my lips meet his and we shared a long, tender kiss. Lander has always been closed upon himself, he never talked with ease to anyone he hadn't known for at least a couple of years, he didn't mingle at parties, he didn't deal with strangers, but something about his weird nature pulled me towards him, at first, he pushed me away, just like everybody else, but in not too much time, I got him to open up, and what was hidden, was so beautiful. Lander was a kind hearted man, who was so selfless, when he loved somebody, his love was true, sure he made mistakes, but he never meant to hurt anyone.

' I can't believe it has been 3 years already.' Lander whispered into my ear, giving me a quick kiss on my cheek.

' technically it has been 5 years, but okay!' I teased, he giggled and nudged my arm. Lander also could have a wonderful sense of humor, he always managed to make me smile.

' we still have so many to come.' I whispered, he nodded awkwardly, I looked into his eyes suspiciously.

' what is wrong lander?' I asked, turning around so that I could read whatever secret he was hiding.

' um- nothing. Everything is fine.' He said, giving me a fake smile, I didn't believe him, but I sighed and turned back around so that our anniversary wouldn't be ruined.

As it was getting late, lander drove us home, the drive was weirdly silent, but sometimes I would catch lander staring at me in guilt, it made me worried and a bit uncomfortable, but I decided I should just let it go. When we got home, I walked to our room, while lander walked into his office, sometimes he needed his privacy, and sometimes I gave it to him, but not this time. I walked towards his office and knocked tenderly, he didn't answer, so I opened the door and my head protruded searching for my husband, but I couldn't find him. I slowly walked into his room only to hear the worst sound ever, I looked everywhere to find the source of that sound, yet hoping not to find it.

' lander, what is wrong?' I yelled, horrified, but the scene of my husband, bending against the sink, harshly throwing up.

' nothing.. I am-' but his sickness interrupted him forcing him to stop talking and throw up again. I ran towards him as I laid my hand against his forehead, making his face me, he forced a slight painful smile and then threw up again. His face was so pale, his heartbeats weren't stable either, I was freaking out, I have never been so scared.

After he was done throwing up, he could barely walk, I slowly took him upstairs to our room where I brought him a wet towel and cleaned him up, then I helped him change into his black trousers and white shirt, he laid on bed, I covered him with a couple of blankets, then I kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I took a long shower, tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't be weak in front of lander, so I hid my weakness and let the water wash my tears away. A while later I changed into my white pijamas and crawled into bed next to my husband, I wrapped my arms around him and he was slightly trembling, I pulled myself closer to him and held him as tight as I could, I wanted to keep him safe, in my arms. I cried myself to sleep, trying to calm my sobs so that lander wouldn't wake up.

The next morning I woke up, and lander wasn't next to me, I looked for him in the room, then I ran downstairs where I found him lying on the couch, reading the newspaper like nothing had happened, like nothing had changed.

' good morning honey!' he said, flashing a quick smile then looking back at the newspaper.

' good morning?' I said, it was a questioned statement.

' yeah baby, is there something wrong?' he asked innocently, with that smile on his face.

' lander, are you feeling okay?' I asked, slowly walking towards him.

' aha!' he said, as he looked back at the newspaper, I could see the darkness shadowing his eyes, I could feel him wincing no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

' lander honey, what is it?' I said, sitting next to him, taking his hand in mine, trying to reassure him that no matter what it was, we could get through it. He sighed and that was when I was sure he was hiding something.

' lander, you can tell me anything.' I said, with a reassuring smile.

' I can't.' he whispered.

' sure you can.. it's me lander.. your boo..' I said, closing my eyes to stop a tear from falling. He looked at me, so hurt, so hopeless.

' I am sick.' He finally admitted, making my whole world fall apart in a second, just like that, like it never existed.

' wh-what?' I said, my voice was shaking.

' I am sick, Jamie.' He repeated, trying to regain enough strength to remain looking into my eyes.

' but- wait, you are sick? Like a- a cold or something? Right?' I said, but he just kept looking into my eyes.

' right?' I cried, he then wrapped me into his arms, I cried into his shoulder.

' leukemia.' He whispered between his sobs. And that was when I knew, that there might be something that we can't get through.


End file.
